poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Batman: Under the Red Hood
Tino's Adventures of Batman: Under the Red Hood is another Weekenders/Batman crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Ra's al Ghul realizes his mistake in allying with the Joker to use him as a distraction while Ra's destroyed Europe's financial districts. In Sarajevo, Bosnia, the Joker brutally assaults Jason Todd, the second Robin, in an abandoned warehouse. Jason is locked in the warehouse with a bomb, which explodes and kills him before Batman arrives. Jason Todd as Red Hood (left) and as Robin (center and right) Five years later in Gotham City, a criminal called Red Hood assembles a meeting of the city's thugs and dealers. He announces a takeover of their drug trade, taking 40 percent of the profit in return for protection from Black Mask and Batman. Batman stops an attempted theft of a shipment belonging to Black Mask, which is the advanced android Amazo. Batman destroys Amazo with the help of Jason's predecessor Nightwing and discovers the thieves are working for Red Hood. He chases Red Hood to Ace Chemicals, where an explosion destroys the facility and almost kills Batman. Batman and Nightwing interrogate the Joker about Red Hood; the Joker denies involvement. Black Mask puts a hit on Red Hood for Amazo's destruction. Batman and Nightwing prevent Red Hood from hijacking Black Mask's next shipment. They chase Red Hood to a train station, where Red Hood escapes after detonating a bomb, which injures Nightwing. Batman and Nightwing realize Red Hood is trained and has knowledge of Batman's tactics and gadgetry. A review of audio footage of the chase reveals Red Hood knows Batman's secret identity. He then recalls Jason performing the same maneuvers as Red Hood and that Jason grew more violent as he aged. The Fearsome Hand of Four lure out Red Hood by attacking Tyler Bramford, a gang leader under his protection. They nearly overpower him until Batman helps incapacitate three of them and Red Hood kills the fourth, horrifying Batman. Red Hood explains he is doing what Batman will not; killing criminals who are not afraid. Batman offers to help Red Hood but he refuses. A blood sample of Red Hood matches Jason's. After discovering Jason's body is fake, Batman confronts Ra's al Ghul and demands to know the truth. Ra's says he felt responsible for Jason's death and, as a peace offering, he swapped Jason's body for a fake and revived him in the Lazarus Pit. Following his resurrection, Jason was driven insane and escaped by leaping off a cliff, which Ra's and his men believed killed him. After surviving an assassination attempt by Red Hood, Black Mask sets the Joker free, tasking him with killing Red Hood. The Joker has abducted Black Mask and the crime bosses; Red Hood reveals his real target is the Joker. Batman saves the hostages and Red Hood takes the Joker. Red Hood brutally assaults the Joker in revenge for his own murder and confronts Batman. During the fight, Red Hood removes his helmet, confirming he is Jason. He holds Batman at gunpoint, forgives him for not saving him, and asks why Joker is still alive. Batman says he wants to kill the Joker but will not, fearing he will not stop if he kills once. Jason tosses Batman a gun and gives him an ultimatum—he will execute the Joker unless Batman shoots Jason. Batman refuses and drops the gun, causing Jason to shoot at him. Batman throws a batarang, which mangles Jason's hand. Defeated, Jason sets off a time bomb and Batman subdues the Joker before attempting to save Jason. The bomb explodes; Batman and the Joker survive but Jason is gone. The Joker is returned to Arkham and Black Mask is arrested for his involvement in the Joker's escape. A flashback shows Jason's first day as Robin, which he declares is the best day of his life. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ponyo, Sosuke, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Sailor Scouts, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, D-Team, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, The Tenkai Knights (Guren, Ceylan, Chooki, Toxsa, Gen and Beni), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Grand Duke of Owls, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Granox, Slyger, Attila and Hun, Oakley and Annie, Cassidy, Butch, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Spectral Space Pirates, Darla Dimple, Broccoli Alien Overlord, and Team Rocket guest stars in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Superhero Films Category:Weekenders/DC crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films